This invention relates to a control device for a refrigerator which is provided with an evaporator for a storage compartment and an evaporator for a freezing compartment, and more particularly to a refrigerator control device including a forced defrosting control circuit for the freezing compartment evaporator and a forced cooling control circuit for the freezing compartment evaporator.
The known direct cooling refrigerator, comprising a storage compartment evaporator and a freezing compartment evaporator connected in series, is generally provided with forced cooling means for forcibly cooling the freezing compartment evaporator only for a prescribed length of time to freeze the food in the freezing compartment rapidly and forced defrosting means for periodically removing frost deposited in concentrations on the frost depositing portion of the freezing compartment by actuating a heater.
The known refrigerator is so designed that when an instruction signal is given to rapidly cool the freezing compartment during the prescribed defrosting period, then the defrosting operation ceases to allow the rapid cooling of the freezing compartment. In such a case, the frost settled on the frost depositing portion of the freezing compartment is allowed to remain there until the next periodical defrosting operation is conducted without being completely removed. It is known that frost settles in concentrations on the upper and rear plates of the freezing compartment partly constituting the freezing compartment evaporator. When, therefore, the frosting state is sustained until the following prescribed defrosting time, the frost accumulated on the above-mentioned upper and rear plates sometimes grows into large ice chunks. During the regular defrosting period large ice chunks attached to, for example, the upper plate of the freezing compartment often drop, alarming the user. It is preferred that the defrosting operation be fully carried out in accordance with a schedule.